A Fresh Start
by Shards of Jade
Summary: Another title change! Was Ace in the Hole...sorry bout the confusion. I'll stick with this one. Chapter 4 up by-the-by. Rogue and Remy come to an understanding, Jubilee gets asked out, and 'Ro finally get to talk to her best friend.
1. New Beginnings

Hello! Here's a Rogue/Remy fic (finally I wrote a fic centered on _them!) set in movieverse. It's about 5 yrs after the movie, so Rogue's 19 and Remy's 21. (Let's just say that she got her powers when she was 13, ran away and met Logan when she was 14, and ended the movie when she was 14.) There were a lot of things in the movie I didn't like (since there was almost no accuracy), so I fill in some gaps, but I couldn't fix the whole thing. I stretch a few things, leave a few things, and completely change a few things, so don't flame me based on the accuracy of either the comics or the movie. Tell me if I should continue. Thanks. _

Disclaimer: Ah don't own them! (If I did, I would treat them a lot better.) 

_Italics indicates thought. _

**Chapter 1**

          It was a same old boring day today. It was a same old boring day yesterday, and it will be a same old boring day tomorrow. _"Gawd!! Ya'd think as ah X-Man my life would be ah little more excitin'. Instead Ah'm here doin' Dangah Room duty with One-Eye."  Rogue sighed as Scott Summers, a.k.a. Cyclops, signaled her from the control room. __"Ah bet he wants me ta go through anuthah session."_

          But instead of doing what she predicted, Scott decided to be easy on her. His voice came over the loud speaker: "That's enough, Rogue. Great job today, though you seemed a little preoccupied. How about you come early tomorrow morning to do some extra training?"

          Rogue mentally groaned. _"Are ya kidd'n me? Geez, Scooter ain't gunna let up on me. Oh well, at least some time in the Dangah Room will help me sharpen my skills…and keep mah mind off him."_

_          Him. Rogue tried to forget him, but she couldn't. She still had his memories and thoughts and feelings stuck in her head. Sometimes it was comforting. At least she knew he was coming back. _

          _But for someone else. Rogue bit her lip. Thoughts of Jean plagued Logan's mind always. Thoughts of her eyes, her hair, her…Rogue did not even want to think about that. He had fantasies of her constantly. Rogue smirked bitterly. __"Thaht was when she dyed her hair brown. Now that it's its natural red hue, Logan would go wild." _

          Rogue combed her fingers through her own white-streaked brown hair. Bobby had told her it was sexy, but he was just saying that because he was her best friend. At first, he did have a small crush on her, but then he found a new transfer named Lorna Dane. _"Ah guess my hair isn't sexy enough," Rogue thought with a smile. __"Or maybe he just lahkes green hair bettah."_

          Rogue was brought out of her thoughts by a young African-American woman. "Rogue, are you quite all right child? I have been saying your name for nearly five minutes." Ororo Munroe's clear blue eyes peered at the younger woman curiously. _"She is becoming more and more withdrawn lately. I hope it has nothing to do with Logan."_

          "Uh, yeah 'Ro, Ah'm fine. Jus' out-ah-it a little, ya know?" The older mutant was still wary, but she just shrugged it off as preoccupation. Focusing, Ororo remembered what she wanted to ask the southern belle. 

          "I have a special request, Rogue. We are going to have a new student at the school that I need you to show around. He is an old friend of mine, and he might become a member of the team."

          "Sure Sugah, but if he's such ah great friend, why don't ya show him around yoahself?"

          At this Ororo flinched. "He—the student I mean—well, he…um." In the five years Rogue had known Ororo, she had never heard the weather goddess stutter until that moment. "Jus' spit it out sugah." 

          "Yes, well, he requested a younger guide." That didn't sound too bad to Rogue. It was normal for a younger person to want company that would be closer to his age. She knew 'Ro was hiding something. "Cahn Ah ask ah few questions, hun?" When the veteran X-Man nodded, Rogue continued, "How old is he?" 

          "Twenty-one years." Rogue thought, _"Hmm, not too bad."_

          "Is there anything wrong with him? Ah mean, like is he disabled or does he have no control over his powers and ya need mah invulnerability?" 

          "No, not as far as I am informed." 

          _"Kay…"  "What __are his powers?" _

          Storm visible gulped. "He can kinetically charge items with his touch."

          "And he has control?"

          "As I said before, he has control as far as I am informed." 

          Rogue's eyes narrowed. "There's sumthin' yah're not tell'n me, 'Ro, and Ah wahnt ta know what it is." 

          Ororo sighed. "Remy has another power that isn't his main one, like your ability to fly, though he did not acquire it. It's his naturally." Rogue visibly stiffened. _"So, ya still haven't forgiven me for that, have ya?" She still felt terrible about Carol's loss, but she couldn't regret it fully, no matter how sick that sounded. She loved the ability to fly, and she would hate giving it up. _

          "What is this 'powah' sugah?"

          "Empathy."

          "Empathy?" _"Gawd, girl. Ah thought it would be more serious than that."_

          "Yes, that makes him seem overly attractive and appealing to women."

          Rogue raised an eyebrow. "How attrahctive?"

          "Well, without the power he is charming and good-looking, objectively, so with the power even the most committed, least hormonal women go crazy. Fortunately he has a good amount of control over it."

          _"Most committed? Least hormonal? Ah'm starting ta have flashbacks from when Logan was here. Boy, was Scott mad." She thought of mentioning it to 'Ro, but knowing her chronic inability to gossip, Rogue asked instead, "So what's the prob, Bob?"_

          'Ro gave a wry smile. "Remy is also somewhat of a ladies' man. The fact that he requested a female companion means that he is going to, uh…maybe use his empathy to become irresistible and, well…"

          "Nail 'er," Rogue finishes Ororo's sentence. "Why don't ya jus' refuse an' have someone else show him around?"

          "Rogue, you do not understand. When Remy wants something, he'll do anything to get it. He _is a thief. So the professor and I thought that maybe if his attentions were concentrated on someone we trust, he wouldn't cause too much chaos." _

          Rogue sighed. "And since Ah'm untouchable, all attempts will be thwarted, raght? At least someone's gunna benefit from mah powah."

          Ororo smiled weakly, "Well, it _does work out for the best. You are the closest one to Remy's age on the team, and the newest member. That could give you something to talk about and connect over."_

          Rogue gave her friend a knowing smile. "Alrahght, sugah. Ah'll do it. But ya owe me. Big time." She smiled wickedly. "And ya cahn start by gett'n me outta the Dangah Room session Ah have tomorrah with Scott."

          Ororo groaned. "Fine, child. I will do what you ask. Tomorrow morning, you will be duty-free. I just hope I can ask Jean to soften him up before I state my request."

          "Ah thank ya very much sugah. Wait, this kid's name is Remy, raght? When does he come?"

          "He arrives late tonight. You can begin by entertaining him tomorrow morning." 

          "Great, 'Ro. And one more thing: Ah cahn use the car ta show him around, raght?" Rogue smiled smugly. 

          "You are really pushing your luck, but I do see your point. Transportation will be provided. Meet Remy downstairs in the rec room at 10:00AM, and try to plan something for you two to do ahead of time. Thank you again for doing this for me Rogue." 

          "Mah pleasure 'Ro, mah pleasure." 

          Rogue left the weather witch and walked down the hall to her room. "No Dangah Room and ah car. Thank ya Gawd." Her thoughts drifted to the "mystery mutant". "Ah wondah what he's lahk, or if we'll get along." She smiled to herself. Maybe today wasn't such a boring day after all. 

…So, what do ya think? Should I continue? I'm not doing it w/o encouragement!! (*hint hint* ::coughreviewcough::) :)


	2. teteatetes and the Gambit

Wow. Didn't know that many people cared. Well, since an overwhelming amount of ppl reviewed, I have opted to post as fast as I could. But then I remembered I have finals. ::curses semester system under her breath:: So I _have posted the next chapter as speedily as possible, but not as speedily as I would have hoped. I have __a lot of issues to resolve, and this won't be __just Remy/Rogue stuff so it may take a little while to get through to develop the plot thoroughly. (I'm getting a little tired of pointless fluff myself.)_

Also if anyone can think of a better title than the one I have up (or if for some reason you like the current one) tell me! Thanks. 

On a side note: This disclaimer is for all future chapters. I don't own the characters or some of the details pertaining them, but I do hold full ownership to the story. If by some miracle (or lack in judgment) you want to archive this, just let me know. I'll be happy to oblige. Just e-mail me at river_rat_rogue@yahoo.com. 

N/R (notes to reviewers): 

Trepidatio ~ shameless review whore? ::lifts eyebrow:: well, I might have seemed rather desperate, but implying I would sell myself for a review? Bit extreme… And I shall do my best w/ Remy's accent, but I can't promise I will make you completely happy, seeing that what I see as over-kill may not correspond w/ your views. 

The Green Goddess ~ That's what I was going for. I was really upset at how they changed Rogue completely, and I wanted to make her stronger. 

Raelene ~ Yeah, I wasn't sure about that 'Ro scene, but I wanted to make her nervous about Remy because she hasn't seen him for many years. Somewhere in that last chapter, I think Rogue state that she had never seen Ororo stutter before, so I figured that Storm-lovers wouldn't hate me too much. But I'm glad you like it. :) 

Syrena ~ I figured that a 21-year-old Remy would be more libido-driven than what the comics show Remy to be. Plus, I'm not fully holding to the comics, so if he seems a bit out of character, it's probably on purpose. I just want him to be a little more concerned w/ stuff like sex at first to cause a bit more angst in both him and Rogue. Which reminds me, I don't know if I'm going to up the rating any more than PG-13, but I might, depending on where the story goes. 

And to those who used my ::coughcough:: symbols ~ ::grins:: nice to know it's catching on. but I still would like it to be my trademark. ::sighs at her possessiveness:: 

on w/ the story: 

**Chapter 2**

_"Sugah. bum bum bum bum bum bum. Ohhh, honay, honay. bum bum bum bum bum bum. Ya're mah cahndy boy, an' ya got me want'n ya!!" _

Bobby turned over and groaned. He didn't remember leaving his alarm on any oldies station. 

_"When Ah kissed ya boy, Ah knew how sweet ah kiss could be, Ah knew how sweet ah kiss could be. Lahke the summah sunshine poah yoah sweetness ovah me, POAH YOAH SWEETNESS OVAH MEEE!!" _

_Crash!! Bobby's now frozen alarm clock crashed into the wall and shattered into a million pieces. _

_"Oh, sugah!! doo doo doo doo doo doo. Oh, honay, honay! doo doo doo doo doo doo—" _

"Why won't it stop?" Bobby whimpered from under his pillow. 

"Cuz, sugah, y'ain't up yet. When ya get up, then Ah'll stop." 

"Rogue, if you don't stop, I'll freeze your mouth shut." 

Rogue laughed. "Ya wouldn't dare! Come on, Bobby. Ah need yoah help. Didn't Ah help ya when ya wanted ta get tagethah with Lorna?" 

"A lot of good that did me." 

"Whatd'ya mean? Last tahme Ah checked, you two were all ovah each othah." 

"Yeah, well, things change. Apparently she has a thing for Alex Summers." 

          "Ya mean aftah all of that romanc'n an' danc'n, she left ya foh Cyke Jr.? Man, thaht's gotta hurt." 

          "Thanks, Rogue. Good to know I have you around to ease the pain." 

           Rogue just laughed. 

          "Well, Rogue my girl, I was never one to mope, so I'll help you. Who cares if my first official girlfriend dumped me? Her loss because, you know what? I'm good enough; I'm smart enough; and doggonit, people like me!" 

          Rogue giggled. "Thaht's thah spirit, Popsicle. Now help me pick an outfit. Ah'm meet'n a new student tahday, an' Ah  wahnt to make ah good impression." 

          Bobby groaned. "You woke me up for fashion advice? Why didn't you ask Kitty or Jubilee to help you?" 

          "Cuz, silly, ya're mah best friend. Plus if Ah asked foh help with cloth'n, they'd get suspicious cuz the new student's ah boy." 

          "Ahh, I see. So you don't want them to know you're trying to get laid." 

          "BOBBY!! Ah cahn't believe ya said thaht! Ya know Ah cahn't touch anyone! An' even if Ah could, Ah'm NOT thaht kind of person!" 

          Bobby chuckled. "Now we're even. Uggh, waking me up at the unholy hour of--" Bobby looked around for his clock. Suddenly he remembered its sad fate. "Man, Xavier's gunna freak. Second clock this month. Oh well. Wait--what time is it anyway?" 

          Rogue looked at her watch. "Nahne-oh-Fahve." 

          "Nine? You woke me up at nine?! I wasn't even aware there _was a nine!"_

          "Aw, stop yoah whin'n. Ah'd do it foh ya. Ya know Ah would." 

          "That's because you wake up at four every day." 

          "Ah do not! Ah couldn't even. Jus' because Ah wake up at seven…"

          "Seven! That's as bad as four!" 

          "Jus' shuddup an' geddup." 

          Bobby was about to retort, but he thought the better of it and grudgingly got up, stumbling out the door to the bathroom. Rogue waited until he came back and watched as he took out his clothes. 

          "You gunna leave so I can change, or you want to watch?" 

          Rogue smiled flirtatiously. "Afraid ta strip in front uh me, Iceboy?" 

          "Hey, it's Ice_man. And I have no problem proving to you that it's boy and not man. I mean…uggh, forget it. I'm changing in the closet." _

          Rogue smirked. "Y'aint got nothang Ah havn't seen befoah, Iceboy." 

          "IT'S _MAN!!" Bobby shouted from where he struggled in the closet. After two or three __ouches, a couple curses, and a loud crash, Bobby finally emerged from the closet in a pair of baggy jeans and a loose t-shirt. _

          "Ya made thaht much noise foh some baggy pahnts an' ah skateboahd tee? Mah Goodness, Bobby!" 

          Bobby raised an eyebrow. "My goodness?" 

          "Foh yoah infohmation, Ah'm try'n not ta cuss." 

          Bobby smirked. "Let's see how long that lasts. I'd put good money on about forty minutes."

          "Hardy har har. Ah jus' need ta fahnd replacement words. Thay're easy ta conjure up." 

          "Let me infer to what sparked this new-found properness. Could it be that our resident southern belle was chewed out by our fearless leader for her renowned potty-mouth?"

Rogue rolled her eyes. "Since when d'ya talk lahke Beast? If ya're gunna imitate one of yoah best friends, y'should talk lahke me." 

"Speak in that horribly fake southern accent? I don't think so." 

"Seems lahke someone wahnts ta be pounded down through the floor." Rogue glanced at her watch and sighed impatiently. "Come on, we're wast'n tahme. Ah need ta be downstairs in half an hour." 

They walked out of the male dormitories to the woman's wing of the building, Bobby whining the whole time. Upon reaching Rogue's room, Bobby flung himself onto the bed and fell asleep, and Rogue promptly whacked him awake. 

Bobby grumbled. "Fine, fine. I'm not gunna sleep. Just strip and let's be done with it." 

Rogue smirked. "Quite the charmah. Is thaht what ya say ta yoah girlfriends befoah sex? Oops, Ah fohgot; Ya nevah get any." 

"Hey, you should talk. You're the virgin." 

"Yeah, well, thaht's 'cuz ah mah mutation. Yah have no excuse." 

"Who says I'm a virgin?" Bobby grinned mischievously at Rogue. 

" 'Bout every girl ya evah dated. Unless ya got ah hookah ta release yoah 'sexual frustrations' on. Ah wouldn't put it past ya." 

Bobby glared at Rogue. "Do you want help already, or should I go back to bed?" 

"Yeah, Ah wahnt help. Thanks, Bobby, foh help'n me. Now let's choose mah cloth'n!" 

Bobby winced at Rogue's 180-degree attitude but just shrugged it off. He was used to her moodiness by now. _"I swear she's bipolar." _

Rogue was at the closet pulling out clothes and holding them in front of her slim body while watching her reflection in the mirror. After several dresses and skirts which he vetoed, she finally decided to wear something more…her. 

"What d'ya think 'bout this sweatah w/ these jeans?" she asked holding a fuzzy green turtleneck sweater and dark blue, skin-tight jeans to her frame. Bobby glanced over her outfit and nodded in approval. 

"It says. 'Look, but don't touch.' Just the message you want to send." 

Rogue rolled her eyes. "Thaht should be mah motto. Ah should get it engraved on a plaque and put it on my wall." Although her tone was sarcastic, Bobby could hear the hurt that her voice betrayed. 

"Aww, come 'ere. Don't worry about it, hun," he whispered soothingly as he rubbed her shoulder. "You'll find the right guy for you. And he won't care one bit about your power—" 

"—Curse," she interrupted. 

"—gift," he insisted. He grinned as he put his arm around her. "And anyways, you'll learn how to control your power somehow. And I'll stay by you every single little tiny baby step of the way. Unless a hot girl comes by; then I'll have to leave ya." 

Rogue giggled. "Ya promise?" 

"Yeah I do. I know I'm sounding super-corny right now, but I really do love you. You know that right?" he asked as he kissed the crown of her head. 

"Yeah, Bobby, Ah do. An' don't ya evah doubt foh ah second thaht Ah love ya, y'hear?" 

"Of course. Now let's get you all dressed up so you'll be ready to meet the man that you might marry." He winked at her, and she laughed on her way to the bathroom to get dressed. Within ten minutes they were walking hand-in-glove down the stairs to the rec room. When they reached the hallway outside of the door, Bobby eased his grip and turned to hug her while whispering in her ear. 

"Now go and make me proud. Show that boy the best time he's ever seen. And remember: the only thing you have to worry about is that he falls in love with you and you can't get rid of him. Kay?"  

Rogue smiled slightly. "Kay." 

"Come on; show me your pearly whites."

Suddenly her grin widened so much that her eyes turned into slits, like some little kid beaming into her parents' excited video camera. 

Bobby smirked. "He'll fall for ya in half a second. Now go in there!" And with that he left her on her own. 

Rogue sighed. "Come on, girl. Ya're tough; ya're capable…"

_"…and doggonit people like you!" Bobby's voice echoed in her head. _

Reassured at Bobby's support, she took a few deep breaths, roused her bravado, strutted confidently into the rec room, and…stopped dead in her tracks. 

" 'Ello, petite. Remy t'ought it would be you. Aft'r all, how many femmes, let alone mutant femmes, have de name 'Rogue'?" 

_"Oh crap," she thought as she blanched. __"It's thah Gambit." _

Dun Dun Dun. Weren't expecting that, huh? Oh, you were? ::makes sad face:: Oh well. Again sorry it's been a while but I've been really busy lately, but I'll really make an effort to update faster; I promise. ::makes boy scout sign w/ three fingers:: (or is it two fingers?) Well, review. Thanks :D


	3. Old Aquantices Naught Forgot

Don't kill me! I feel so bad that after so many people were interested, I left that story for so long with that cliffhanger. But after AP's, finals came, and then summer school, and then summer camp (which was NOT fun, I assure you), and then school again. But then, I buckled down, finished the chapter AND worked on a few other fics that shall be posted shortly, so check them out! One of them is a poem entitled "I am…" and another is a series called _The Professionals_, both X-Men. 

Also, a HUGE theme in this story is "Nothing is what it seems." So I would like to know what you think will happen next, either in the reviews or by e-mail. That way I'll know if my style of writing is working. Sorry kids, but I'll have to keep you in the dark a little while longer! (Don't worry--not too long.) 

Last item on the agenda: I still need a title. I've been busting my brains trying to think of something, but something seems to be coming. Any suggestions? 

Disclaimer: See Chapter 2. (This is the last time I'll mention it.) I also don't own the lyrics to the oldie at the end of the chapter. Lastly I don't own the Archie's song in the last chapter. 

N/R: 

Trepidatio ~ Capitalist…hmmm, if I wasn't so brainwashed from my "Rebel Authority" Class, I'd take that as a compliment. And don't worry…this chapter has TONS of Remy talking. ;) 

JamieGirl ~ Yes, they know each other, and you see why in the next chapter….but the only question is: How _well_ do they know each other? 

girlonthem00n ~ Well, Bobby and Remy might not like each other at first, but they're not fighting for Rogue's love. Bobby and Rogue are best friends. 

Linkin-spike ~ I'm glad you like the twist. I added two more in this chapter. ;) 

I know you are all dieing to read this chapter so: 

Chapter 3 

          "Shocked t' see Gambit, petite?" 

          "Why ya low down, dihrty rascal! Ah autta punch ya fouh weeks from Wednesday!" 

          "Aww, dat hurt, cherie. An' here Gambit was try'n to turn a new leaf. If y' can do it, Remy c'n." 

Rogue's eyes narrowed. "When Ah changed, Ah changed _back_. Ah was raised in ah normal household ta age thirteen, then Ah lived on thah road foh ah bit, then Ah joined thah X-Men. Only aftah thaht did Ah join thah Broothahood. Ya were born ah thief, ya were raised ah thief, an' ya'll akways be ah thief. It's as simple as thaht." 

"So y't'ink what y'are in life be innate? Dat Remy, here, c'n't improve?" 

"No, ya cahn't. An' what is it with ya call'n yoahself Remy? Ya still us'n thaht alias?" 

Remy chucled. "Y' nev'r did believe dat Remy be my real name. Mais c'est vrai. But it's true. Y' c'n ask Jean-Luc if y' want. He be here." 

Rogue rolled her eyes. "Ah know he's in thah shadows between the closet door an' thah big screen." 

Jean-Luc seemingly emerged from nowhere, grinning. "Good t' know y' didn't f'rget all I taught y'." 

"Hah! Ya didn't teach me nothang! Thaht was thah first thang Mystique taught me ta do when dealang with rahts lahke ya!" 

Remy flinched, but his father didn't even blink. "Y'never could c'ntrol y'r temper. I always t'ld Mystique dat's y'r Achilles' heal." 

Any reply by Rogue was cut short by the arrival of Professor Xavier with Bobby trailing behind.

"Please, Rogue; calm down. You see, I was unaware that Mr. LeBeau and you had previous acquaintance. Bobby mentally contacted me after hearing you scream, and I came as soon as possible to diffuse the situation. It _is_ true that Remy has had a less than desirable past, but we all have our dark secrets. You of all people should realize that." 

Remy smirked. "Ment'lly contacted y'? Seems rather convenient dat dis telepath was with'n listening range." 

"Bobby ain't thah telepath, dipwad. Xavier is. Most powahful in thah whole freak'n world, in fahct. Thaht kind gives us the ability ta contact him whnevah we want," Rogue spat out bitterly. 

"And I walked Rogue down here. That would put me within hearing range. Especially since Rogue's got the loudest scream in the Western Hemisphere." 

Before Rogue could glare at her best friend, Xavier intercepted once again. "We are deviating from the point. Jean-Luc has enlisted my help because Remy's powers have evolved, and he is loosing control." 

"Ah thought 'Ro said he has complete control." 

"Ororo was previous unaware of his current condition. Yet choosing you as his companion will prove to be beneficial because if he suddenly loses control, your invulnerability will protect you; and with your ability to fly, you can carry him to the Med-Lab quickly." 

Rogue rolled her eyes. "Goody." 

Xavier shot her a look. "I expect you two to get along. You are now working on the same team and should trust each other." 

"We were work'n on thah same team befoh," Rogue muttered under her breath. 

Her comment was lost on the ears of those in the room as Jean-Luc smiled amiacably. "Dese two worked t'gether before. Dey'll be fine." 

Remy smirked again. "Bett'r den fine." He gave Rogue a suggestive wink and blew her a kiss. 

Rogue's eyes narrowed. "Ya even _try_ ta get fresh with meh, and Ah'll make shoah ya'll pay." 

"An' what should Gambit do if chère t'rows herself at him?" 

"Why ya little…" 

"Remy please!" Jean-Luc reprimanded his son. "Don' mess dis up. Y' need help et Xavier be de only homme around who c'n. Y're lucky he even agreed t' this, know'n our past." 

Remy looked down at the floor guiltily. "Desolé, Papa. W'n't happ'n ag'n."  

"So everything is all right I presume?" Xavier inquired. 

"Magnifique." 

"Rogue?" 

Rogue looked from Xavier to Jean-Luc to Remy and back to Xavier again and sighed. "Peachy keen, Jelly Bean." 

Xavier smiled benevolently. "Wonderful. Remy has already underwent one session in the Danger Room: his skills are impressive, yet he still needs much improvement. Rogue, since I cannot monitor Remy's progress at all times, I want you to work with him on basic exercises in the Danger Room. Everything else either Scott or myself will handle." 

"That's not fair! Rogue's _my_ partner for training!" 

Everyone turned to the previously forgotten Bobby. "Who care if he can't control his powers? None of us could when we first joined the institute! Why does Remy get to bypass all of the rules and regulations?" 

"Bobby's got a point theah, Professah." 

Remy stared hard at Bobby while slowly approaching him until they were nose to nose. "Do y' even know what Remy's pow'r be, homme? Wit' a mere touch I c'n make inorganic coumpounds go boom. Y' freeze stuff, n'est pas? It don't spread. If y' lose contr'l, all y' need is the heat'r turned on. If I lose contr'l an' I touch a wall, which touches de ceilin', which c'nnects t' a whole nuth'r room, d'mino 'fect c'n make de whole mansion go boom." 

"Kiss my a—"

"Bobby!" Xavier exclaimed. "I know Rogue has been your partner in the Danger Room for quite some time now, but her powers provide the protection that Remy's inconsistency requires." 

"Who cares if the Danger Room blows up? It's gone through worse." 

"Yes, but Rogue needs to familiarize with Remy's powers to make sure nothing goes wrong if he loses control in other environments. Overviewing his Danger Room workouts insures that. If you wish you can monitor Rogue's training sessions." 

Bobby shrugged, defeated. "Whatever." 

Xavier smiled benevolently. It seemed like he was doing that a lot these days. "Excellent. Instead, Robert, you will conduct you Danger Room sessions with Jubilation as your partner." 

"What?!" Bobby screamed. "Jubilee? Have you gone insane? Has Magneto somehow become a telepath and seize control of your mind to complete his diabolical plan or ruining my life?" 

"Robert…" Xavier warned. 

"Great. Just perfect. Monsieur Jerko gets my best friend, and I'm stuck with the hyper munchkin." 

"F'rtell'n of future events, homme?" Remy asked sneeringly. 

Bobby just growled at him. 

Ignoring the almost palpable animosity between the two young mutants, Xavier made a motion for them to all exit the room. "Bobby, you may resume whatever you were doing. Jean-Luc and I will work out some last details. Rogue, please give Remy a tour of the grounds." 

Once Bobby exited the hall grumbling to himself and Jean-Luc and Xavier entered the floor's elevator, Remy turned to Rogue. "So what's de f'rst stop? Y'r chambre?" bedroom 

"Ya ain't evah gett'n in theah!" Rogue spat out. 

"Y' still into dat kinky public place fetish?" 

Rogue quickly glanced around, making sure no one overheard that last comment. "Hush, Swamp Rat! Ah told ya nevah ta mention thaht!" 

Remy winked. "Y'r—dat is _our_—secret's safe wid moi." 

"Ah could kill ya." 

"Oui, dat y'could. Mais dat would jus' prove y'be de assassin dat y' once were." 

Rogue bit her lip, her gaze fixed on the ground. "Ya always had a talent with hitting sensitive nerves." 

Remy shrugged indifferently. "An' y' always had de talent wit' break'n ma coeur. Dat's why we nev'r could be. Dat an' de fact dat y' couldn't bring y'self to trust anut'r person." 

Rogue's eyes flew up and met his with a blank starkness. 

"Could ya really blame me, Cajun?"

***

         The young woman curled up into a ball on her bed, the tears flowing down her cheeks freely. The darkness of her room enveloped her body like a cool breeze, clothing her with protection. Protection from hurt; protection from danger; protection from the most grievous torture ever conceived in the world: a shattered heart. For a woman so used to sacrificing her life on the battlefield, she crumbled too easily to the pain of Eros. Or at least that's what she kept repeating to herself with the intent on nullifying her feelings. But to no avail. She loved him; she adored him; she would wait for him eternally if need be. But he was a wild card, tough and often seen as heartless. A postcard with a few words from Quebec, a short letter from Madrid, a quick e-mail from Tokyo, never betraying the love they supposedly held for each other. Did she know him better than that unemotional exterior, or was she just disillusioning herself? Was he the intensely passionate and romantic lover that she imagined in her bed every night, or was he the mercenary soldier he was trained, and even brainwashed, to be? 

_When will I see you again?_

_When will our hearts be together? _

_Are we in love or just friends?_

_Is this my beginning, or is this the end?_

_When will I see you again?_

_When will I see you again?_

The sound of the sudden noise startled her. She realized that she set her alarm just in case she fell asleep. Twisting her lips into an ironic smile at the absolute appropriateness of the song, she lifted a graceful hand to turned it off and laid her head back on the pillow forlornly. 

She hated herself for going through this every time he left her when duty called. He did the same for her—endured the time alone when she went on missions—why should she not do the same? But his always seemed so much longer. She sighed. Since he left she had a nauseous feeling in her stomach every morning and headaches every night. She could not deny it any longer—she was actually physically dependent on him. She could not live without him. 

The woman's tears started to dwindle as she stared dazedly out into space. _"When will you come back to me, My Love? When?"_

Yay! I finished! Hooray for me! ::ducks the assorted objects hurled at her head for the evil semi-cliffhangers:: Don't hurt me! 


	4. Talking to Remy is Therapeutic

Okay, I've decided to screw the "try-and-salvage-what-Marvel-has-done-with-its-characters-in-the-X-Men-movie" approach. Instead, I'm making this AU that is loosely based on Movie-verse. I figure it'll probably be a lot more interesting for you guys this way. 

Also, after watching Bobby never get a decent girl, I've resolved to get him a chick. He definitely needs one. The problem is, I can't use any of the X-Girls for him in this one because I already have plans for them. Either that or I really don't like the coupling. So I'm think I can introduce an OC. ::watches as readers run off screaming:: Wait, come back! If I promise that a) She will definitely NOT be a Mary Sue, b) she won't be a main part of the story, and c) She'll look nothing like me, will you approve? Otherwise, I'm thinking of putting in Lifeguard…but I don't know much about her (seeing as she's only been in a few comics). I don't want to lose what few reviewers I have over something stupid like this, so when you review (like I know you will, being the good little reviewers you are), just let me know what you think. 

Also, thanks to the SEVEN people who reviewed. Please, more people review. Don't make me beg. 

Last thing: I'll be adding fave quotes from comics, XTAS, Evo, whatever (for obvious reasons not the movie). If you have one that you absolutely adore, put it in a review, & CITE IT!! I'll try to work it in. ;) 

On with… 

Chapter 4 

          After showing Remy the kitchen, the gym, and some of the other rooms, Rogue walked him to the male dormitory. 

          "Heah's yoah last stop, Cajun. Ya know wheah yoah room is?" 

          "Oui, ma belle. Mais I didn' see 'Roro yet, et elle me manque." 

Rogue wrinkled her nose distastefully. "English, Swamp Rat." 

"Desolé. Je veux dire 'I miss her'." 

"Try'n ta piss me off, Cajun?" 

"Course not, petite. If I wanted t' do dat, I'd have asked y' why y'r laying y'r accent on extra t'ick 'round de ot'ers." [A/N: Did anyone else notice that?] 

A look of enraged shock passed over Rogue's face, but she quickly seized control over her emotions. Not receiving the expected reaction, Remy tried to read her empathetically. What he discovered almost made him laugh out loud. 

"Japanese calming techniques? Where'd y' learn t' use dose?" 

Rogue shrugged defiantly. "A secret an old friend taught me." At the thought of Logan, Rogue involuntarily winced with emotional pain. 

Remy looked at her with concern in his eyes. "Y' want t' tell me 'bout him?" 

Rogue started. "How did ya…?" 

"Empat'y," he stated simply. 

"Heh. Oh yeah," she breathed, looking down quietly. "Why do Ah want ta tell ya about him so bad? It's like Ah'm yearnin' foh it. Is that part ah ya empathy, too?" 

Remy smiled sadly. "Norm'lly it would be, 'cept Remy isn't usin' it on y' now. Could be the bond we have." 

Rogue laughed. "Don't tell me you still believe what Tante Mattie said 'bout us." 

"Dere was a time when y' believed it too." He lightly traced her face with a gloved finger. "Y' know I nev'r stopped lov'n y', n'est pas?" Rogue nodded. "Den tell me 'bout him." 

"What 'bout 'Ro?" 

He shrugged. "Den tell me later. Y' can show me t' y'r room while we're nearer to 'Roro's room, an' I'll stop by aft'r." 

A wan smile crept on Rogue's face. "Ah'd like that." 

*          *          *

"Kitty, is it just me, or is the temperature dropping?" Jubilee inquired of her friend suddenly. 

Kitty Pryde glanced around the rec room until her eyes found the thermostat. "Well, the thermostat is set at seventy. But you're right; it is getting pretty chilly in here." 

Sam Guthrie rolled his eyes. "Cue the Iceman." 

"Crap!"

The occupants of the room turned their heads to the closet door as Bobby strolled out, hands in pockets. 

"Man, you're nineteen for God's sake! Don't you have anything better to do?" 

"Aww, shut it Jubes. Your just angry 'cuz I wouldn't drive you to the mall yesterday." 

Jubilee pouted. "Yeah, well you've been in a huff ever since Lorna dumped you to join Alex Summers in X-Factor." 

Bobby shot her a dirty look. 

"You got ta watch out for those older chicas, mi amigo," Angelo Espinoza chuckled. "Twenty-two has a little too much brass for you. Try someone younger, like sixteen." 

Bobby raised an eyebrow. "Any suggestions?"

Angelo scratched his chin in a mock-thoughtful manner. "Well, Kitty, for instance." 

Kitty stuck her tongue out at him. 

Bobby made a face. "Besides the fact that that's pedophile, Kitty's still pining after our resident Russian painter. I'd have better luck with Jubes. Especially since you don't have the balls to ask her out." 

"Watch it man," Jono Starsmore sent out telepathically. "You know how Angelo gets when anyone threatens anything he has absolutely no hold on." 

The whole room burst into laughter with the exception of a very annoyed-looking Mexican mutant. His mood changed, however, when Jubilee winked and blew him a kiss. Suddenly he became inspired. Jumping up from the couch, Angelo strutted across the room until standing directly in front of his ladylove. Kneeling down, he took one of her hands in his own and kissed it. "Since my secret's out, what do you say, chica? Want to go out with a cute mutant for dinner and a movie?" 

Jubilee, despite her bewilderment, managed to sputter out, "I just have one question, 'Lo." 

"Ask away." 

"Does _all_ of your skin expand? I mean, _everywhere_?" 

Kitty, Bobby, and Jono all burst out into laughter simultaneously. Sam just looked confused. 

Angelo, not missing a beat, winked at Jubilee. "Every last inch." 

Sam, furrowing his eyebrows, demanded an explanation, but no one could answer him, for they were all laughing too hard to speak. 

*          *          *

"This is it, Sugah. She should be in there now." 

"Merci, cherie. Remy be much 'bliged."

"Don't mention it. An' remembah: mah room in two hours." 

"Wouldn't miss a rendez-vous in votre chamber your room f'r de world," Remy leered. 

Rogue rolled her eyes and left him to do a few things before meeting him. 

Remyb watched her sashay down the hall until he turned to Ororo's door and leaned against the jamb, knocking lazily. 

A muffled "Who is it?" was his reply. 

"Remy, chère. Mais he c'n come back later if his best friend be too busy f'r 'im." 

"Nonsense!" she cried, opening up the oak door. 

He was taken aback slightly when he noticed her blotchy eyes. "When did you start gett'n allergic t' y'r own plants, Stormy?" 

She smiled weakly. "You know I hate when you call me by that infernal nickname." 

"Y' avoid'n de question." 

She shrugged noncommittally. 

"Don' give me dat. Give Remy son nom his name name, and he'll break l'homme's ribs." 

Ororo smiled at the thought. "I doubt you could. But thank you for the gesture." She kissed his cheek and ushered him into her room. 

"A bit dark, eh Stormy?" 

Ororo shrugged again and clapped her perfectly manicured hands lightly, prompting the overhead lights to illuminate the room. 

Remy glanced up to the skylight with the recessed lights between the glass panels. "Nice set up y' got here." 

"Yes, it is, is it not? Xavier let us all decorate our own rooms." 

"Y' mean Remy gets t' decorate his own chambre?"

Ororo smiled. "If you wish. Will you furnish it to be similar to your room in New Orleans?" 

Remy's face hardened. "New life; new beginnings. Might as well g't a new style." 

Ororo, seeing his distress, took his arm and led him to her bed. "Here, child. Sit." 

Remy smirked. "Y'ain't got de right t'call Remy un enfant. 'Member how old y' were when he found y'?" 

"The Shadow King altered my age. I am still older than you." 

"Y' don' look it, chère." 

Whether he meant that her youthful beauty made her look young or his hardened visage made him look old, he did not say, and she did not ask. 

For some time they sat in comfortable silence. After a little while, Ororo turned her head toward her friend. 

"Remy?" she inquired. 

"Hmm?" 

She bit her lip. "Why did you come here?" 

"M' p'wer's evolv'n, chère." 

"A certain southerner had nothing to with your decision?" 

He visibly stiffened . "How'd y'know 'bout Rogue?" 

"Jean-Luc asked me to make sure that nothing recommences between you two." 

"What did y' say?" 

She looked him squarely in the eye. "I told him that I am neither a babysitter nor his spy. His son can do whatever he wants as far as I am concerned, and if that includes resuming a healthy, loving relationship with one I consider a sister, then so be it." 

"Score one f'r Stormy!" 

"Do NOT call me that." 

"Merci, 'Roro, jus' de same. 'Cept f'r une chose one thing: if y' t'ink de relationship 'tween Rogue and m'self is in any way healt'y, y' be much mistak'n." 

Ororo looked at him sharply. "I love both of you very much, but Rogue is an emotional mess, to put it lightly. Do not hurt her, Remy. If you do, you are also hurting me." 

Remy hugged her close. "Dat not go'in to happ'n, chère. Not f'r a million years." 

*          *          *

A couple of hours later, the pair quit chatting, and Remy left Ororo's room to head back to his own. _"Quick shower and change, and den off t' Roguie's."_

He entered his room, stripping down, and got into the shower. After fifteen minutes, he got out and dried himself off, thinking about how he would begin the conversation with Rogue that he had wanted to have since that night when she…_"Got t' stop roll'n dat ov'r in y'r head, homme. Ugh, now y'r talk'n t' y'rself."_  He was in the process of drying his hair with a towel when he walked into his room. Suddenly the towel dropped. Sitting on his bed was a note in black scrawl: 

"I know your little secret, LeBeau, and there's no way to run from it." 

Dun, Dun, Dun. Oh, the drama. So, how many of you knew it was 'Ro who was crying? Be honest. But in the review, don't give it away. Not like anyone is reading anymore. ::breathes in and out while chanting "I'm not bitter.":: Seriously, I'm really encouraged to write more when I know people care. ::nudge, nudge:: So, please review. :)


End file.
